This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Numerous visitors and groups of visitors to the Bioscience Division and other Divisions at LANL (Materials Science and Technology, Decision Applications, Physcis, Chemistry) receive briefings on the research and technological developments at the NFCR.